One Turn too Far
by jesteringKinghood
Summary: Dolce Vargas,aka Sicily,fills in for her brother,Romano,at England's WorldMeeting.Winding up getting lost and taking a wrong turn on the way to her hotel,she ends up in a COMPLETLEY different place than she planned.Dolce now has to make it through Yokai.
1. In Which It All Starts

**One Turn Too Far**

**Note: I do NOT own Hetalia or Rosario+Vampire, as I am not Japanese, sorry.I wish~**

**Setting: Not really a time for Hetalia… but for Rosario, It is when Tskune has the lock on him so he doesn't loose control. Also, this is NOT a second season, but a FIRST season story, for I have seen too many of those. WARNING!: YES THERE IS AN OC. Dolce Vargas, to be exact. She is the main character of the story. Don't like, don't read. She is actually a nice character, if I say so myself. !****ALSO! ****THERE ARE NO HETALIA PAIRINGS. Might throw something in there, like Romato or Spamano (Romano x Tomato) (Spain x Romano) THERE MAY BE INNAPROPRIATE LANGUAGE. You know, she's from S.I. another ****!ALSO!**** There will be pairings from the Yokai students. But! The only pairings will be from the book/anime. (Like, planned. Or already in there)**

**So!Sorry for the long A/N! On with the story!- Hp4life7**

Dolce was currently sitting down in her office. Not a big office, about half the size of the other countries. She had her head planted on her desk, and some important paperwork. Maybe it shouldn't be there?

"Nnnnn."

"Dolce."

"Nnnnnn!" "Dolce!"

"I'M UP!"

Her head snapped up and she almost head-butted with a snazzy dressed Italian. His curl was bobbing up and down, and his face was in a frown. "Oh! Lovino!"

"Humph. About damn time." He scowled.

Grinning evilly, she said ,"Romano. Here. Your _oh so important _work. I worked all night on it. So, remember to mention me at the meeting this time?"

Blushing in embarrassment, (damn right! Last time, he said he swore at me in front of everyone! Well, swore on my name) he said, "A-actually, I can't be at the meeting. Something really important came up in Rome. So, I wanted you to fill in for me."

_I guess I am the only one who can get Romano to talk like that. Well, maybe Spain or Ita-chan can. _"Yea. I guess I'll go. Where is it?" "England. Damn tea bastard, last time I was there he tried to make me eat one of his scones!"

Dolce winced. Then she nodded. "Wait, it's tomorrow, right?" "Y-yea. You better go _Sicilia._ It's a two-day conference."

"Thanks _Fratello! _" With that, she did an OOC wink and left to get her stuff.

~Line~Aph~R+G~Aph~R+G~Break~

Dolce stepped out of the plane and into grey skies. It seemed like it was always cloudy in England. She scowled and headed towards her rental car. It had specifically been called over. The powers of being a place. Anyways, she headed towards the sleek yellow Lamborghini Murciélago and got out her Ipod. It was a high-tech Ipod, and it had a GPS app on it. Dolce turned couple of times left instead of right, but she was soon at the world meeting.

She stepped up towards the building. _Here comes another meeting._

Once in the conference room, she found America eating a burger. At least there was one person she was friends with! "America!" He looked up.

"Yo! Dolce! How've you been?"

And so, the conversation continued on like that.

Then, it was England's turn to talk.

"Man, did he have so many remarks about his food last time?" Dolce muttered under her breath.

So, England was ranting on, and on, and _on_ about his food. And then French people. Sicily felt she had to step up.

"Hey! Tea bastard! Get off of the food and start talking about _real _topics! It's what we came for, jackass." **(A/N Excuse my language /)**

There was grumbled agreement from around the room.

"F-fine then! Anyways, all of you have talked to much today- "All of _us?_" America cut in. "- so we have to continue tomorrow. Don't stink up London!"

Somebody (Denmark) then called out if he wanted a beer. England agreed, and he left.

"Iggy's gonna get drunk tonight!" America laughed, then pouted. "Which means I'm not staying near him. Whatever, bye Sicily!"

She laughed and waved back, then started towards her car.

~Line~Aph~R+V~Aph~R+V~Break~

Dolce had just dropped off of the highway next to her hotel. Her iPod was coming in handy, and without it, she'd be lost. Suddenly, her iPod died. She waited for the "Turn to Route 394" or similar. Then waited five minutes. And another. She checked her iPod.

"Ah! Crap! It's dead!" Dolce swore. "How am I getting to the hotel?" She reached into her purse. As a last resort, she had a phone, but it was barely used. Who should she call? America! He must have a GPS!

Dolce heard the dial tone and the "Hey! You've reached Alfred ! Not here!"

Dolce swore in Italian.

"Hahaha! I got you….Dolce? Why you calling me?" "Damn it! America! Don't do that!" She could practically see his grin.

"Uhm…well…you see…I'm lost…."

"Don't worry! I'll be the HERO! So, you're staying at the same hotel as me right?" There was munching in the back round, no doubt America eating a burger. "I'll just give you directions! I memorized the way! You said you're on 1- 67, right? Okay, turn right at the next exit, mhmm there _is_ a sign…now take the second left, drive 3 miles…aaaaand to finish it off drive through the thingy and you'll get to the hotel!"

"The 'thingy?'" Dolce questioned.

"Yeah! The whatcha-ma-call-it!" A door was slammed in the background. "I-iggy? W-what are you doing here? You're three doors down!" Drunkish yelling. "Uh, Dolce? I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast!" "Wait! Alfred!" _Beeep, beeep, beeep. _"_Alfred!"_

Sighing, Dolce drove the remaining miles. Looming up ahead of her was a tunnel.

"I guess this is the thing Alfred was talking about."

Wishing she didn't have to, she drove through the tunnel. She did not even notice the traffic lights that had hidden from her view some feet to the left. Nor did she notice the hotel she was driving to right next to those lights.

~Line~Aph~R+V~Aph~R+V~Break~

It was slightly spooky in the tunnel, the seemingly endless tunnel, and it creeped Dolce out. It creeped her out even more when her phone crackled off. Dolce only wondered what her hotel was going to look like when she came out of the tunnel.

~Line~Aph~R+V~Aph~R+V~Break~

Tsukune was sitting outside, near the odd-colored lake. Hey, he needed some air! Sometimes monster schools can do that to you.

In his hands was his math homework. It _still _was hard. Tsukune then wondered what that sound was. That little revving sound, like a car was driving?

All of a sudden, a sleek yellow car pulled in. Out came a person his age, whom immediately started swearing in a different language into her phone. She had dark auburn hair, and it seemed to almost shine. She was wearing a high-taste outfit, which led Tsukune to believe she was a human.

_Wait, a human?_ Tsukune thought.

Before he could go and say anything, he turned and saw Moka running towards him.

"Tsukune! Where have you been? Shirayuki-san almost started to freeze Kurumu-chan!"

He sweat dropped. Typical Mizure.

"I was just looking over this math work. Plus, Gin-sempai had gotten caught peeking into the girls locker room." Tsukune then added in an undertone, "…again…."

"Well, he's probably gone by now. Hey, Tsukune?" Moka leaned in. "Y-yes Moka-san?" He was blushing.

"Can I suck your blood?" Tsukune flushed. "O-oh yea, sure." Moka eagerly leaned in and bit his neck. Tsukune had been bitten many times, but he still wasn't used to it.

_I am getting closer to Moka, though, _he thought.

~Line~Aph~R+V~Aph~R+V~Break~

Dolce got out of her car and took out her phone. Dead! She started swearing into the phone (in Italian) and wondered where she was. She took a look around, staring at the weird landscape that looked like it came out of a cheesy horror film.

_Man, the trees are big here. Well, just a bit bigger than usual._

The she noticed something. A _big_ something.

"I'M SMALL!" Dolce yelled. "I'M A FUCKING A FRESHMAN!"

This caught the attention of two students who looked like the were kissing. Dolce quickly ran over to them.

"Hello! You two!" She tried in English.

On the other side, Moka and Tsukune hade the "Ummmm… *sweat drop*" look on their faces.

She tried Spanish. "¿Hola? Ustedes dos?"

Nada.

Next she chose Japanese. "Hey! You two!"

They looked up. Moka nudged Tsukune. He said, "Oh….hello.."

"So I'm in Japan…. Hey, can you tell me where I am right now?"

**Short short short short! Sorry about that! I PROMISE that next chapter will be longer! I just have a concert to go to tonight and can't finish. Thanks for reading! :D or ^J^ for Hetalians.**


	2. In Which Dolce Meets The Headmaster

**Welcome back! Sorry for being late… Plus, I've read season II, and its good! So, this might warp into season II as I love a certain someone's little sister! Plus, I realize they don't really use honorifics now ( I read), so I wont.**

_"So I'm in Japan…. Hey, can you tell me where I am right now?"_

"You're at Yokai Academy?" Tuskune said, unsure what to tell the Italian.

"What part of Japan is that in?" She asked, irked.

He didn't know what to respond to that, either.

Moka quickly jumped in, "why don't you go see the headmaster, or a teacher?" Moka was hoping she wouldn't run into a human hating monster.

Dolce glowered, then got up. "Where's the headmaster's off-"

She was abruptly cut off as an ice dagger just missed her nose and stuck deep into the tree bark next to Moka's head.

"M-Moka-san!" came from Tsukune.

"Tsukune!"

Looking up, Dolce saw a student with blue hair and …_large_ assets shove her breasts into the boy's face. Appearing behind her was a girl with purple hair and striped stockings.

Dolce swore. Seeing that the only male student was choking without air because of the girl (Kurumu), she grabbed her and pulled her away from Tsukune.

"What the hell are you doing? This kid couldn't fucking breath!"

"Yea, stalker girl. Tsukune's mine."

"Hey! I'm still hotter than you. _And_ Moka." With this she pushed herself up to Moka, pressing her breasts against hers.

"Stop comparing! Who cares who's hotter? Where did I even end up? Can't you just point me in the direction of the headmasters office?" Dolce growled.

Moka pointed towers the eastern part of the school.

"Over there. But some of the students can be-"

Dolce never heard the rest of her sentence as she had already stormed off.

~Line~Aph~R+V~Aph~R+V~Break~ Dolce marched off to the school. Where had she even ended up? She doubted that this was her hotel, and cursed America for giving her wrong directions.

Entering the school, Sicily found that most of the students were weirder than Tsukune's harem. There were Goth kids, people with multiple piercing, and even someone with cat ears.

_Wait,_ Dolce blinked._ Cat ears?_

Standing in a doorway was (presumably) a teacher, _with cat ears_, talking to a student. Dolce only caught a few parts of their conversation.

"Can…help…wi-…oka… kune… neko…sensei?"

The teacher had _neko_ in her name? Dolce almost laughed aloud. (_**A/N Neko means Cat!)**_

"Excuse me," Dolce decided to be polite. "do you know someone who could help me sort out…uhm… location problems?"

The neko's ears perked up and she said, "Sure! You can talk to-"

"Ruby-san!" The small student who had been talking to the teacher earlier called. She was wearing a stereotypical witch's hat. Coming over was someone who could have easily been related to her.

"Yukari." She smiled, then looked over at Dolce. "Are you new? You're not in uniform and I haven't seen you before." Dolce glanced at her outfit, the outfit she had been wearing since the world meeting. The color _definitely_ stood out against the green of Yokai's uniforms.

"Yes, well, you see, I kinda got lost, went through this tunnel and ended up here," _in this creepy ass place_, she added mentally.

"You're human?" Yukari asked.

Dolce blanched. Actually, she didn't know if she was human or if being a nation was a different species altogether.

"I'm not sure how to answer that…"

How long her "polite and not swearing" attitude was going to last, nobody knows.

"Maybe we should see the headmaster?" Ruby supplied, wondering just who this girl was.

"What I came in here for in the first place." Dolce said, obviously irked.

~Line~Aph~R+V~Aph~R+V~Break~

Dolce and Ruby stood in front of the headmaster's desk. Dolce was a bit unnerved about his office, as it was ominous and slightly spooky.

"_**Hello Ruby. Who have you brought me."**_

This voice creeped her out a bit, but waaay less than Russia's, but it was also kind of funny to find out it was the stereotypical "Creepy Guy" voice. She wouldn't show her intimidation, even though it was slim.

"Ciao, Dolce Vargas." He stayed silent, most likely raising an eyebrow. So, she continued.

"Anyways, I drove my car through some creepy-ass tunnel on the way to my hotel and poof." She waved her hands. "I end up here. I think this air, or the particles in the air, are interfering with my car and cell phone."

He pondered for a moment. "_**Then I have to ask, would you like to enroll here?"**_

"_What?_" Dolce took a step back. The headmaster repeated the question.

"Why?" She shot back.

"_**Because,"**_ he supplied. "_**You will not be able to get back to wherever you came from, and seeing as you have no place to stay…"**_

"Fine!" Dolce snapped, noticing how he knew just what to say.

"_**Good. Ruby, can you get her a uniform? And you,**__"_ the headmaster pointed to our favorite Italian. "_**You'll be dorming here. Since you came late, you will have to share with someone else.**_"

Ruby then came in. "Dolce-san! I have your uniform! You'll have to go to class, as it's mid morning. Your homeroom is going to be Nekome-sensei." Dolce groaned inwardly. The overly perky cat teacher?

"Where is her room?"_ Man, a cat teacher. I thought Greece was bad enough._

"I'll bring you!" She replied brightly.

**I have already started some of the next chapter, so it'll be up sooner! Hopefully! If anyone has any ideas, PM me or leave it in a review.**


End file.
